Fiery Tides (Title Subject to Change)
by lanamere
Summary: What would have happened if Ursa had made a different choice when Ozai was ordered to kill Zuko? How would the world change. Rather than bargain to get Ozai on the throne in exchange for Zuko's safety, Ursa took her son and fled the Fire Nation to the South Pole. What role will a much different Zuko play in the Hundred Year War? Eventual Zutara
1. Chapter I: Escaping the Castle

_**FULL SUMMARY PLEASE**_** READ:** _What would have happened to the A:tLA Universe if several seemingly small but remarkably large catalysts in the plot and story before the series actually begins were altered? What if when Azulon ordered Ozai to kill Zuko, Ursa had chosen to flee with her son instead of put Ozai on the throne through treason to protect him? What if she had fled the Fire Nation with her young son, him believed dead, her labeled a traitor? What if she had sought refuge in the South Pole to keep them hidden and safe, and alive? Nothing is set in stone as we explore what would happen if one choice had been made differently, and how the entire world is shaped because of it. _

**I've always had a personal opinion that Zuko would have had a stronger moral compass and would be much happier if Ursa had chosen to flee with him and hide him and maybe raise him herself or leave him with someone who could raise him the way she wanted, rather than kill Azulon and change his will to put Ozai on the throne. So I finally decided to write a fic on what would have changed in the universe if she had made that decision. Now there are several different reasonable ways this could have played out, so I chose my personal favorite, and went with it. I may publish a series of other possible outcomes of situations that I've dreamed up as I write this just for fun, a series of summaries and short little oneshots that may tie together in a way, about how things are different, how the world is affected. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Escaping the Castle **

_**She ran as **_fast as she could through the palace hallways, praying to Agni that she wasn't too late. She had to get to his bedchamber in time. She had to! If she didn't-_no!_She would not allow anything to happen to him. She would not allow Ozai to follow Azulon's death order! She would not allow Zuko to die. Not without a fight. Fire Princess Ursa burst into her son's room, hurriedly waking him from his sleep.

"Zuko! Zuko, please my darling, wake up!" She whispered as she shook him urgently.

"Nngh...huh...Mom...? What's-" Zuko sat up sleepily.

"Zuko, please my son, there will be a time for sleeping and answers later. We must flee now! Please my child, hurry!"

Her urgency spread to him, and he followed her without question, gripping her hand and trying to keep up as she sped along.

_Please, Agni, allow us to escape this wretched palace alive! _Ursa prayed.

* * *

_**Fire Prince Ozai**_swept through the palace, striding purposefully towards his son's room. As he reached the door, he found it already cracked open slightly. He pushed it open a bit farther silently, and peeked in. His eyes widened when she saw Zuko's empty bed. He whirled around and called for his guards.

"Find my son! No doubt he is with my treacherous wife! Bring her back to me alive! I must punish her properly for her insolence and treason. Kill the boy!" He ordered. "Do _not _let them escape!" He roared. _  
_

"Yes, my prince!" They said, bowing, before turning and dashing back through the palace to find the Princess and her son.

* * *

_**Ursa and Zuko**_wound their way through the palace, moving quickly. Ursa pulled her son along, trying to avoid any guards so as not to arouse suspicion or give Ozai any hint of where they were.

"There! The Princess and her son are getting away!" A guard shouted, seeing her dart across a hallway opening as he and his group ran past it.

_Agni, help us! _Ursa pulled Zuko along, trying to move faster. "Hurry Zuko! We must not be caught!" She insisted. Zuko did his best to keep up with his mother. When he heard shouting behind him, he turned back to look, eyes wide in fear. As he turned back, the guard at the front shot a ball of flame at him. Zuko's left eye was hit. He screamed in pain, falling unconscious almost immediately.

"Zuko!" Ursa wailed. Without slowing down, she scooped her son up and continued running. She darted through the corridors, weaving through the halls. She would escape here with her son if it was the last thing she did.

As the guards came around a corner, they stopped in shock and confusion. This was a dead end, and the princess was nowhere in sight! "She must have doubled around at some point, split up and search! Have every exit from the palace blocked!" One guard called. As their echoing footsteps receded, Ursa peeked out from the hiding spot behind a tapestry. She stroked her son's hair gently, undoing his topknot as she carried him through a secret passage she'd discovered, following the torchlit tunnel underneath the palace walls, and out to freedom.

"Forgive me my son, for allowing this to happen to you. I will never allow such a thing to happen to you again. I swear on my life, my Zuko." She murmured, carrying him. Finally they were free. But their journey and fight were far from over.


	2. Chapter II: Fleeing the Fire Nation

**Chapter II: Fleeing the Fire Nation **

**The guards strode **up to Ozai, nervous expressions on their faces.

"Well?" The prince snapped. "Where are they?" The guards shared a look before one stepped forward, neutral expression in place, trying to hide his fear. He cleared his throat.

"Your Majesty, we could not apprehend Princess Ursa. At some point in our chase she...slipped away." Ozai's lip curled into a snarl. The soldier hurried to continue. "However, we do believe we succeeded in killing your son. We hit him in the face with fire. We could not retrieve his body. Princess Ursa grabbed him and ran off with it."

"Hm." Ozai's expression became one of contemplation. "One out of two is better than none at all. However, you did fail in what I asked of you." He thought for a few moments, the guards fidgeting and squirming with nerves. "I am a merciful man. You may keep your employment." Sighs of relief. "However you will be demoted down from the Royal Guard. You will have to earn your way back up."

"Yes, Your Majesty, Thank you for your kindness. Is there anything else you need?"

"No. Go hand in your armor and get your new uniforms."

The guards bowed and left in a rush. Ozai moved to a window, staring out it.

"This is not the end, Ursa." He vowed. "I will find you. I will have you enslaved, and tortured for your treachery. You cannot hide forever. As long as you are in the Fire Nation you will not be safe."

* * *

**Ursa had **done the best she could to treat Zuko's eye. She'd ground up the herbs for a salve for mother taught her to make, and mixed it together, rubbing it around the swollen red skin, and bandaging and covering it. She encouraged her son to rest, giving him herbs to help stop the pain and help him rest.

"We can't stay here, Zuko." She murmured to her sleeping son one day, when they were on the outskirts of the Fire Nation capital. "Ozai will hunt me until his death, but he believes you dead. You may be safe away from the Fire Nation. But where else can we go?"

Ursa continued to think as took and Zuko fled, traveling under the cover of night, hiding, as fugitives of the Fire Prince. "It would be too easy to be found in the Earth Kingdom, since they are at war. The Air Nomads are long gone and their temples are in ruins. That leaves...the Poles. The two Water Tribes." She trembled at the thought. It was no secret that the Water Tribes despised the Fire Nation. _Do I dare risk taking him there? _She considered it. _They have the best healers in the world. And Zuko will be safe there if they'll take him. If they don't attack us on sight, it'll be worth it. I have to try. For Zuko. _She pulled the hood of her cloak up. _Agni, give me strength. Protect us from Ozai, and those who would harm us. Help give me clear vision, and allow me to protect my son at any cost! This I beg of you. _

Ursa and Zuko travelled for several days, fleeing on foot, and on ostrich-horses whenever they could, under the cover of night. They would hide most often in old sheds and occasionally homes that had been abandoned. Zuko would drift in and out of consciousness, the burn over his left eye still giving him trouble. They hasn't removed the bandage/eyepatch yet, except to put more salve on it to treat it, which Zuko insisted he do himself. Meanwhile, Ursa attempted to contact Iroh, Zuko's uncle, in secret. She knew if there was one person in the Fire Nation she could trust, it was her brother-in-law. She would have to wait to actually speak with him.

They finally reached a harbor where Ursa felt safe traveling from. She paid off her and Zuko's voyage, giving up several jewels she'd had on when they'd escaped the palace in exchange for secrecy, buying a voyage to the North Pole. She knew they were much more untrusting, but they had the finest healers. Zuko needed them. She prayed that what little clothing they had, and had scrounged up would be enough to keep them warm. Zuko's inner fire normally kept him at a comfortable temperature, but it had weakened considerably over the past few days. She gently pulled a cloak onto her son, smoothing down his wild hair, pulling his hood over his head, before pulling her own hood up as they set off.

* * *

**I realize that Ozai's part is probably very rushed, but I'm trying to keep up with the flow of ideas. In the next chapter or two I'll bring in Katara, Sokka, Gran Gran, etc. I think I'll even throw in a cameo of Princess Yue in the next chapter, so look carefully for that. She probably won't speak though. For now, it's off to the North Pole so Zuko's eye can be healed. **

**Thank to everyone who's reviewed, encouraging me to continue this. It means a lot that you think this story has potential. =) Peace out -lanamere**


	3. Chapter III: The North Pole

**Chapter III: The North Pole**

**As their ship **docked in the Northern Water Tribe, Ursa felt her apprehension return in tenfold. She hoped she was making the right choice. She resisted the temptation to remain on the boat and instead journey to the Earth Kingdom. _Zuko needs the healers._ she reminded herself. She steeled her nerves, and picked her son up, walking towards the Water Tribe, cradling him in her arms, hugging him close, to help keep them warm. She walked carefully into the city. A few men stopped her, eyeing her combination of Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation robes and cloaks in suspicion.

"Who are you? State your name and business." One ordered harshly, spears at the ready. She gulped and held up a hand placatingly.

"I mean no harm. My na-I am a fugitive of the Fire Nation. I came here for help."

"What do you want us to do, defend you from them?" the other man said derisively. "What would you have us do? What 'help' do you seek?"

"Kahvin? Karlook? What's going on?" A middle aged woman, and older man approached, curious about the strange woman in the clothing and colors of the other two great nations.

"Yugoda! Master Pakku!" the two men bowed to show their respect for the two benders. "This woman is a fugitive of the Fire Nation! She has come asking for help."

"What kind of 'help' do you seek?" the man asked coldly.

Ursa swallowed hard, and pulled back Zuko's hood, turning him towards them enough so they could see the bandage over his eye. "H-His eye..." She pulled back the patch. Yugoda gasped and rushed forward in concern.

"What happened to the child?" She asked, examining his eye in horror and concern.

"He...he was burned when we were escaping. The guards attacked and...he turned back at the exact wrong time." She said, lowering her head, trying to control her emotion. "I've treated it the best I could but...he's still weak...I hoped you might be able to help him. The Northern Water Tribe has the best healers in the world." she explained, falling silent.

Yugoda turned to face the older man. "Pakku, surely my healers can help the child! He needs it!" Pakku considered it for a long minute.

"...fine. You may heal the child. But you must leave as soon as they are done." He said to Ursa. "Both of you. I will not risk bringing any Fire Nation soldiers here in search of you." Ursa nodded hurriedly.

"Of course. Thank you for your kindness. She bowed low, and he turned and swept away.

"Come." Yugoda touched Ursa's shoulder gently. "This way." She led the way through the city, making sure Ursa didn't fall behind. Ursa carried Zuko along, shivering slightly in the cold, looking around in awe.

"Mom, everything is made of ice!" Zuko said, somewhat groggily.

"Yes Zuko, it's very beautiful isn't it?"

"It's cold too." She smiled slightly, before frowning. His inner fire should be keeping him warm.

Ursa looked around. She paused slightly when she saw Master Pakku talking to a younger man in a decorated parka, indicating his power in the tribe, and noticed a young child standing next to the man, about Zuko's age, with hair as white as the ice around them.

"The man Master Pakku is speaking with is Chief Arnook, the head of our tribe." Yugoda spoke up. "The girl beside him is his daughter, Princess Yue." Ursa nodded.

"She's very lovely. She has a rare kind of beauty."

"Yes she is quite the rare flower." She agreed. "This way." Ursa followed her into a smaller hut than the others around it. "Come. Place your son here." Yugoda said, setting out a medical table, calling attention to the other healers who quickly joined her.

Ursa, looking around, almost nervously, went over and reluctantly layed her still sleepy son down on it. Zuko stirred slightly.

"...Mom?"

"Zuko dear, these woman are going to help you, and make you feel better. They will heal your eye as best they can." She reassured her son. He nodded slightly, looking at Yugoda as she came to a kneel beside him.

"Zuko is it? My healers and I will be very gentle, but you have to allow us to help. Can you do that for us?"

Zuko looked around once before nodding. Yugoda gently helped him pull off the bandage to his eye as she laid him back down. Several of the healers gasped as she pulled the bandage down.

"Tui and La," one breathed in horror. "Who would _do_ this to a child? _How _could they do this?"

Ursa looked on sadly. "There are many things the Fire Nation is willing to do that should never be done. Hurting and sacrificing children for a cause is one of them."

Yugoda and the healers began bending the water and gently placing it over his eye, causing it to glow, going deep as they could to heal him.

"Please wait outside. We will come get you when we are done." she instructed. Ursa hesitated. "He is safe here. We will heal him as if he were our own." the healer promised. Ursa paused and then nodded, pulling her cloak around her and walking outside to begin her wait.

* * *

After roughly 45 minutes, Yugoda came out to fetch Ursa. "He's waiting for you. We've done everything we can." she said gently. Ursa stood and hurried inside to see her son. "He's resting right now, but soon he should be as full of energy as he was before. His chi is back in balance, so he will be able to bend and regulate his body temperature again." Ursa nodded, kneeling beside Zuko and running a hand through his hair. She stroked the red, wrinkled skin around his eye where he'd been burned. Yugoda shifted uncomfortably. "He will be able to see out of his left eye still, and the tear ducts still function, but...the burn was too deep, and had been there too long for us to completely heal it. I'm sorry. I fear he'll be marked forever by it. It may fade with time, but the scar will most likely always remain visible. Too many nerves and skin cells were killed for it to heal, even with our bending."

Ursa shook her head. "No no it's fine." she scooped up her son, holding him close. "You have done more than I dared hope for. Thank you, for helping my son." she bowed low in gratitude. "I am forever in the debt of you and your healers for your kindness." Yugoda smiled and approached. She laid a hand on Ursa's shoulder, and pulled her back up.

"You do not owe us anything. Healing those in need is our duty and passion."

"You have done so much for me though, convincing Master Pakku to allow you to heal my son, taking me through your home, trusting me to follow and not harm anyone, healing my son as you have. I must repay you in some way!"

Yugoda smiled gently. "Tell me, what are you and your son's names? Why have you fled the Fire Nation if it was your home? You are Fire Nation, correct? I've never seen anyone from the Earth Kingdom that has golden eyes."

Ursa hesitated before taking a deep breath and speaking. "My name is Ursa. I am-was-Princess of the Fire Nation, and wife of Fire Prince Ozai. This is my son, Prince Zuko. We fled the Fire Nation the night my husband's father, Fire Lord Azulon, ordered Ozai to kill Zuko as punishment for Ozai asking to be made Crown Prince instead of his elder brother, Iroh, when Iroh has just lost his son, Lu Ten." She began to weave the tale of their escape and journey to the Northern Water Tribe in more detail to a quietly listening Yugoda...

* * *

"You have had quite the journey Princess Ursa." Yugoda said to her.

"Just Ursa, please. I have no wish to be connected to Ozai and the Fire Nation Royal Family anymore." she insisted. "And yes...we both have. I am searching for a safe place for Zuko to grow up and be raised without Ozai's influence and poison, in the way me or Iroh would wish for him to be raised and grow up into. He is believed dead. I am not so lucky. They will search for me hunt me across the world. I won't be able to take care of him and raise him myself without putting him in danger." Ursa explained.

"That is a problem. It is a tesitimony to your devotion and love that you are willing to go to such lengths to protect your son." Yugoda thought for a moment, before taking out a pendant with the Northern Water Tribe symbol on it. "Take your son to the South Pole and the Southern Water Tribe. Show that to the tribespeople to earn there trust and explain to them what has happened. They may agree to shelter you and your son, at least for a little while." She pulled out some spare parkas and clothing for them "And these, to help keep you warm and blend in. They may be a bit ill-fitting, but they will help greatly.

Ursa smiled gratefully, eyes watering. "You have given us so much already. Your kindness and generosity seems limitless."

"You deserve it and are in need of it. It is my honor to give help. Besides, the greatest reward is knowing that your son will do great things for our world. I can sense it." Ursa smiled before pulling a golden pendant with the image of the sun on one side, and Yin and Yang on the other from within her robes and placed it gently in Yugoda's hand.

"As my thanks. Keep this. Remember, if you are in need of help and ever find me, I will do everything possible to help you myself, or find someone who can."

"You and your son are good people Ursa. May Tui and La bless you and give you a safe journey. Spirits be with you."

"You and your healers are the most giving, selfless people I have ever met. May Agni recognize the warmth in your hearts. Spirits be with you." They bowed to each other, before Ursa and Zuko boarded the boat and cast off, waving to Yugoda as they left.

Ursa would not see her newfound friend for a very long time.

* * *

**Longest chapter yet! Woohoo! I've gotten several reviews that this is short, but has potential. I'm grateful that you think it has potential, and I'm aware the first two chapters were painfully short. I'm gonna try to keep the rest of the chapters longer than that. I want to try to avoid chapter shorter than that. I have a goal to have no less than 800 words per chapter. We'll see how it goes, but I plan on sticking to that. **

**Plot News:  
I'm sad to announce that the next chapter will most likely be the last time Ursa has a major role in the chapter for a while. These first 3 chapters have mainly been focusing on her getting Zuko to safety, and I plan on wrapping up that part of the story with her next chapter, though I doubt it will be the last you see of her in this story. Next chapter will bring in Katara, Hakoda, Sokka, and Gran Gran, potentially Kya, and from there out, will be focusing on Zuko, Katara, Sokka, and, eventually, Aang and Toph's journey to stop Ozai. Also, I made a pretty blatant and obvious inclusion of Yue in this chapter, just as promised. Hope you enjoyed! Peace out! -lanamere**


	4. Chapter IV The South Pole and Separation

**Chapter IV: The South Pole and Separation  
**

**Ozai paced** the room he was in, waiting for his guard to return. A man entered, bowing low.

"Fire Prince Ozai, sir? Your Highness, we have not located your-the traitor Ursa anywhere in Caldera City. She must have already fled somewhere else.

"Search the entire Fire Nation, search her hometown of Hira'a, search every Fire Nation town and city, search all our colonies in the Earth Kingdom, anywhere the Fire Nation has control. Find her." he ordered. The man bowed low again.

"Yes Your Highness." he turned and left.

"Wherever you are hiding Ursa, it is not safe enough. Nowhere is. I will pursue you to the ends of the Earth. I've killed your son, and now I will kill you."

* * *

**The small ship **arrived at the icy harbor-like area outside one of the small villages of the Southern Water Tribe. Ursa knew that due to attacks of the Fire Nation, this southern branch of the Water Tribes had splintered into small settlements. She knew Yugoda's advice to seek shelter and possibly a place for Zuko to stay here was well-founded. They would probably accept them in a lot easier, and due to how scattered it was, if Ozai ever found out Zuko was alive and was here, he'd have trouble finding him. But who would search for a Fire Nation Prince, if he was ever discovered as being alive, in the South Pole? And which village would they search? It would be quite the task. She suspected they could move around quite easily if they needed to.

She approached the tribe carefully. Seeing the boat, people had already begun to gather to see her. Zuko had been resting when they arrived and was still mostly asleep, though during their journey to the South Pole, he had been much better, practicing his firebending as much as he could, and being almost completely back to his usual self. She pulled him closer to her. The parkas Yugoda had given them had helped greatly, but she still felt a shiver of apprehension at the untrusting looks the tribespeople were giving her.

"Who are you?" a man asked stepping forward. "You wear the parkas of our Northern cousins, but you are pale and golden eyed. Why have you come here. Ursa took a deep breath.

"My name is Ursa. I mean no harm to you or your people. I merely come seeking refuge." she pulled out the pendant given to her by Yugoda. "The healer Yugoda gave this to me, after healing my son. She said that you might give us a place to stay for a time, until I can find a safe place for my son to be raised and taken care of without me."

"Why would you come here? Why would you leave your son?"

"I...I'm being hunted by the Fire Nation. The Fire Prince really. They believe Zuko dead, but know that I am alive. I need to find him a safe place to be raised the way I'd want him to be. To know right from wrong, and to understand what the Fire Nation is doing is wrong. I will pay you in whatever way I can, leave when you ask and never return if you just help me, so I can help my son." Ursa begged, bowing her head.

"Hakoda," an elderly woman spoke softly to the man. "surely we can afford to help that poor woman. Or at least her son." Hakoda thought for a moment before nodding.

"I will do better than giving you and your son a place to stay for a while. I would be honored to help raise him as my own here in our Tribe." he said, walking forward.

Ursa stared at him. "You would do that for me?" Hakoda nodded. "Thank you so much sir!"

"My name is Hakoda. I am chief of this tribe. Yes, I would. But, I'm afraid you must agree to leaving and not returning as you said. I cannot risk my tribe being harmed. Do you agree?"

Ursa nodded quickly, without hesitation, tears of gratitude coming to her eyes. "Yes, I agree. Thank you. I trust you to raise him well."

Hakoda nodded. "May I see the child?" he asked gently. Ursa nodded, holding Zuko out enough for him to see.

"His name is Zuko. He is a fire bender."

"What happened to his eye?" Hakoda asked gently.

"That is what Yugoda helped heal. It was much worse before. He was burned, badly, when we were fleeing. He'll be able to see out of his bad eye, but the scar will be there forever." Ursa said, bitterness lacing her voice. Hakoda nodded.

"I will raise him as one of my own, and make sure, to the best of my ability, that he is safe and understands his past and the world around him."

"Thank you Chief Hakoda. I am forever in your debt."

"It is my honor, Ursa." Hakoda turned and called for his own two children. "Katara! Sokka! Come here for a minute please." He turned back to Ursa. "They are my two children, a son and daughter. My wife was killed in a raid by the Fire Nation."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"And I am sorry for yours, and for Zuko's. It will not be easy for both of you."

"Zuko is a talented firebender for his age. He has great potential." Ursa told him.

"I will do my best to help him become better." Hakoda promised. Katara and Sokka came and stood beside Kanna, watching Ursa, Zuko, and Hakoda. "Katara, Sokka, I want you to meet someone who will be joining our family. His mother has to leave him to protect him, so we are taking him in." He explained gently. Ursa set her waking down on his feet with the family, and backed away. As they began to greet and welcome him, she began walking away.

"Mom?" Zuko called after her when he noticed her walking away. He walked after her a little bit, watching her in confusion. She turned around and kneeled in front of him, holding him gently and looking him straight in the eyes.

"Zuko, my love, listen to me. Everything I've done, I've done to protect you." She hugged him close, hiding the tears in her eyes. "Remember this, Zuko," she pulled back to look him in the eye again. "No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are." Zuko nodded, and she pressed a kiss to his head, before rising. "Go with Hakoda and his family,my darling. I love you. I will always be with you, in your heart. And you will be in mine. I hope that one day we will see each other again, in this life, or the next." She stepped on to her ship to sail away. Zuko watched in confusion, but obeyed her. A part of him knew what was happening. He knew he wouldn't see his mom for a while. But he watched her go sadly, not sure why she was leaving him here.

* * *

**"I'm sorry **your mother had to go." the little girl, Katara, said to him softly. "Mine was killed not too long ago. I know how hard it is to lose your mom."

"Me too." her brother, Sokka, who was around Zuko's age, agreed. "But we'll be your family, and take care of you, and teach you fishing, and how to be a warrior and everything!" Chief Hakoda put his hand on Zuko's shoulder reassuringly. Zuko looked up at him.

"Does my mom not love me anymore? Is that why she left?"

"No no, she loves you. That's why she left. Some bad people are after her. She left to protect you from them." he explained.

"The people who burned my eye are after her aren't they? My father's men." Hakoda nodded. He was smart and observant.

"She left you in our care. As Sokka said, we will be your family, and raise you here, as if you were our own. We will never replace your mother, but we hope to replace the family and friends who abandoned you and your mother. Sokka and Katara would be like your brother and sister, Hakoda would be like your father, and I would be like your Gran-Gran if you would let us." Kanna explained.

"I don't have a Gran-Gran. So I guess that'd be you."

"Then you may call me Gran-Gran!" Kanna proclaimed. Zuko nodded.

"I have a father...but he wanted to hurt me and my mom." he looked at Hakoda. "If you're willing to have me as a son, than I would gladly call you father." Hakoda smiled.

"I would be honored to have you as a son."

"I've never had a brother before either, so Sokka's as good as any." Sokka grinned at this. "I had a little sister..." Zuko noticed Katara's disappointed look, and quickly added, "But she's really mean and was always mean to me, so you're good too." Katara smiled brightly and hugged him. Zuko hesitated before hugging back awkwardly. Sokka, Gran-Gran, and even Hakoda quickly joined. Somehow, their strange, broken little family felt complete now. Zuko knew it would be strange, transitioning into living here, but he already felt at home and welcome in this family.

* * *

**Wow, two uploads in one day. I'm proud of myself. Plus I managed to get this chapter's word count above 1000! Woohoo! As promised, Katara, Sokka, Gran-Gran, and Hakoda. I feel like the whole talk between Hakoda and Ursa, and him agreeing to raise was pretty rushed, but I may come back later and revise it to put a bit more real effort into it. for now it'll work though. **

**Plot News:****  
As of now, this story will basically shift into the alternate timeline for the Avatar: The Last Airbender show. Which means, in either Chapter 5 or Chapter 6, AANG ARRIVES! Yeah, I'm excited for this. Also, yes this will eventually include Zuko/Katara, as the summary states, (how very original, I know) but I personally am a fan of it, and it feels realistic if they had grown up together like they are in this story. In other news, Uncle Iroh will be meeting and helping to train Zuko eventually, mostly just because I love Iroh and the bond he and Zuko share since I could easily cut him from the story almost completely. This is set a few years after Kya (Katara and Sokka's mother) was killed when they're a bit older, and Zuko has therefore almost mastered basic swordsmanship with his dual dao blades under Piandao. Now that that's cleared up, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Peace out! -lanamere**


	5. Chapter V: Not Kids Anymore

**Chapter V: Not Kids Anymore  
**

**Roughly 6 Years Later**

**Zuko was woken **by Sokka poking him hard in the side. He would have punched him if he had the energy and muscle coordination to do so, but he was too drowsy to do anymore than mumble expletives at him and roll so his back was to Sokka.

"Kyan? Kyan, bro, are you awake?" Zuko squirmed away from his foster brother. He could feel his side already beginning to bruise.

"Sokka, go away!" He hissed. "Quit poking me! My side is bruising already! Tui and La, how long have you been doing that?"

"Uh...a minute or two. Anyways, get up! C'mon Kyan, it's late, you've been sleeping! Get up!" Zuko groaned but resigned himself to his fate and rolled out of his sleeping mat, pulling his parka on.

"It's the middle of the night Sokka! I want to sleep!"

"C'mon Kyan, how can you tell? I think it's getting close to morning." Sokka said as he dragged him out of his tiny tent (Zuko had made it himself a month or two after he was taken in, and insisted on doing as much of it as possible without help). The sky was dark, and there wasn't much that could be used to tell what time it was, but Zuko was a firebender, and he naturally rose when the sun would normally rise, even in winter, when there were days where no sun shined at all. He could tell dawn was still a good 6 or 7 hours away. Not to mention everyone else was in their tent and asleep. He could hear the snoring.

"Nope, sorry, still got at least 6 hours before it is technically dawn. Besides, everyone else is asleep. I've been working all day and I'm _tired _Sokka. So you better make this quick so I can go back to sleep."

"Ok, ok, sheesh." Sokka held his hands up placatingly. "You and your internal clock. C'mon." He started running towards the fort and watchtower that he, Zuko, and Katara, who Zuko had convinced Sokka to let help, had built together. Zuko and Katara were well aware that it was fairly flimsy in construction and wouldn't withstand a large attack, but it turned out better than it would have been without his and Katara's help especially. Sokka treated the thing with reverance though, insisting in it's importance and usefulness, and took about as good care of it as he did his boomerang.

Zuko ran after him. They crawled through the entrance to their fort and out of the hidden exit out through the walls and Zuko followed him out to the makeshift harbor just outside their village at the edge of the ice flow. They stared out at the inky black sea, filled with icebergs. Zuko's scowl softened. Despite how late it was and tired he was, he could still appreciate the beauty of the only place he'd ever truly been able to think of as his home.

"Remember how you got your name? Kyan, I mean, not your birth name." Sokka said, looking over at Zuko, who smiled a bit sadly.

"Yeah...yeah I remember." How could he forget?

* * *

_Zuko was sitting in their igloo, looking around at the people who had taken him in apprehensively. They had served him dinner, and despite not knowing any of the cuisine, he had hungrily gobbled it up. The stew Gran Gran had made was good. The stewed sea prunes were strange, but ok. The seal jerky...not so much. He noted that none of the food was spicy, but realized sadly that he'd have to get used to going without his favorite fire flakes and other spicy foods. Things had turned awkward, as no one knew quite what to say. Zuko took to silently observing them, taking them in, while Hakoda, Katara, Sokka, and Gran Gran glanced between him and each other, trying to make small talk and break the ice that had settled between them. _

_Finally, much to everyone except for Zuko's relief, it was Sokka who broke the uncomfortable silence. _

_"You need a name." he declared. "A Water Tribe name. That way you'll be more like one of us." Zuko looked at him, remaining silent, but considering. _

_"That could help the others come to see you as one of us, rather than just someone we've taken in. What do you think Zuko?" Gran Gran asked him. He thought for a moment. _

_"Well...I don't wanna lose my given name..." _

_"You'll still be Zuko, even if we call you something else. To the other people of the tribe, you would be called a different name, but to us, you'd always be Zuko, no matter what you were called. He thought about for another minute before nodding hesitantly. _

_Hakoda smiled gently at him. "Any ideas for his Water Tribe name? Sokka?" _

_"Uh...k-"_

_"Kid is not a proper name." Gran Gran warned. _

_"Dang it!" Suddenly Katara piped up. _

_"How about Kyan? K-Y-A-N. Sort of like how mom's name was spelled, but for a boy!" Hakoda and Gran Gran both smiled at her. _

_"It's certainly a fine name for a young boy. What do you think Zuko?" _

_Zuko looked around at them, blinking. "Me?" _

_"Well it will be your name after all. You should have some say in it!" _

_Hakoda nodded. "It's only fair, if we're giving you a new name, that you at least like it." _

_Zuko blinked before nodding slowly, smiling. "I like it." _

_"Kyan it is than!" Katara bounced happily, Hakoda clapped him on the back, Sokka grinned at him crookedly, and Gran Gran smiled at him sweetly. Zuko smiled back, hesitant at first, and then blooming into his first real smile in a while. _

* * *

Zuko blinked out of the flashback. "Yeah...of course I remember." he smiled at Sokka, before turning back to the ocean. "I still wonder sometimes what my life would have been like if you guys hadn't agreed to take me in. I'd probably either be stuck always in hiding and on the run, with my mom, or with some other family in the Earth Kingdom or something."

"Man, I can't imagine growing up these past few years without you here. You're like my brother, the one I never got to have before you, you're the only guy here that's close to my age. I know that at first coming to stay with us probably wasn't easy and that you missed your mom a ton, and probably still do, but you let us become your family, and let us make the South Pole your new home. It would be so...boring without you, with just me, Katara, and Gran Gran."

"Yeah well...my life would definitely be not quite as fun and interesting without you and Katara and Hakoda and Gran Gran. You and Katara in particular." he grinned, punching Sokka in the shoulder playfully. Adjusting to life in the South Pole _had _been difficult, especially when he had just been taken in. He cried in his sleep often for the first week or two, calling out to his mother. Katara or Gran Gran were always there to comfort him, and Hakoda and Sokka always tried to make him feel better. They'd taught him how to do different things that were useful necessary skills around the Poles. They'd encouraged him to continue teaching himself and to improve his firebending. He still remembered his mother and missed her, but the ache for the Fire Nation had long since disappeared. His home was here now. And he was happy, and content with his family and life here. He remembered the first hours here, filled with bitterness, and tears, and wanting to be back at the only home he'd known at the time, and thought of how far he'd come from there.

* * *

_Zuko stood outside the Water Tribe village, staring out at the last place he'd seen his mother. He hadn't shown emotion while she was leaving, or while he was getting to know the people who were taking him in. His father always said emotion was a sign of weakness. He disagreed, personally, but he couldn't argue against his father. It only made him angry. As soon as he had some privacy, he'd broken down. He'd been withdrawing in on himself as soon as he woke up on the boat to the Northern Water Tribe, just sleeping, trying to block out the blistering pain in the left side of his face. He'd tried his best to be strong for his mother. He knew she was trying hard for him. It was this strength that kept him going after he was healed. He threw himself into practicing his bending, only ever breaking down and showing pain and emotion when she wasn't there to see, so she wouldn't worry, or feel guilty. He missed his home, even though he knew he'd never be welcomed back there again. All he had was the dagger his uncle had given him, his swords, the clothes on his backs, and his memories. And most of all, he had his mom there to keep him strong. _

_But now she was gone. He was alone, in a strange place that was most definitely not the Fire Nation, and she had left him here. He understood from what little Chief Hakoda had explained to him that she had done it to protect him, so he could live peacefully and wasn't dragged with her on the run from his father forever. But it still hurt. He was just a little boy, barely even 11, and he wanted his home, he missed the heat of the Fire Nation, feeding the turtleducks in the pond and sitting with his mother in the garden. He didn't much miss his grandfather, or father, or Azula. But he missed his mom, and even his uncle and his cousin, Lu Ten. And now all that was gone, he was a stranger in a strange place, the only family he loved and was loved by was gone, he couldn't return to the Fire Nation, it was cold here, and he couldn't even look in a mirror (he had regretted it the few times he had) without shuddering. He looked like a monster because of his father's men and he _wanted to go home!

_He started crying, softly, just tears silently running down his face at first, but steadily growing louder, until he was sobbing, holding his knees close and sobbing into them. He just stayed there, sobbing, for his injury, for his lost home, for his mother, for himself. He let out all the pain he'd held in this whole time. And when the sobbing finally, _finally, _died down, and he cried himself dry, he began pulling himself together. _

* * *

"Kyan? Sokka? What are you doing out here?" Zuko blinked and turned towards the source of the voice. He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey Katara. And good question. Sokka woke me up and dragged me out here." They both turned to Sokka, eyebrows raised.

"Am I the only one remembers what day it is?" he asked, slightly exasperated. "Besides Gran Gran." Katara and Zuko glanced at each other, confused. Sokka sighed and shook his head, pulling out a few candles. "Today's the day that we first met you Zuko." Zuko blinked, and tried to remember what day it was. He lost track of time and what day it was so easily here.

"That's tonight? I hadn't been keeping track of the days!"

"Me neither," Katara agreed. "It completely slipped my mind!"

Sokka sniffed in disapproval. "Lucky for you, me and Gran Gran _do _keep track, and were prepared." They raised their eyebrows at him. "Ok ok, _Gran Gran keeps_ track and reminds me. Close enough."

"I thought I might find you 3 out here." The 3 teens whirled to face Gran Gran, who was walking over, smiling, holding her own unlit candle, and one extra. "I thought I'd come out and join you in our ritual, and do an extra one in Hakoda's place. I'm sure if he could be with us tonight, he would be out here joining us." They smiled.

"Here, I'll light the candles, so we don't have to worry about spark rocks." Zuko volunteered. He held his finger up and concentrated, calling forth a small flame and using it to light each of the 5 candles, 1 for every member of their little family. They each picked one up and said a small message of gratitude to Tui and La for bringing Zuko to them, before setting the candle adrift.

When it was Zuko's turn, he stepped forward. "Thank you, Tui and La, Spirits of the Ocean and Moon, for guiding me and my mother to a kind family that would take me in. Thank you for giving me my foster brother, father, and grandmother, and my best friend." he and Katara shared a smile. "Thank you for giving me an understanding family, and for giving me this new life among your people." He kneeled down by the water. _And thank you Agni for guiding and protecting my mother and I long enough to get here and find them. Thank you for watching over me and protecting me from my father's wrath, _he added silently as he placed the candle in the water. He still remembered that as a Firebender, he was granted power by the Sun Spirit Agni, but he learned to respect their culture of praying more to the Moon and Ocean Spirits. He still prayed to Agni whenever he did pray, but he did so silently, so as not to offend anyone.

Things had changed since his first night here. He was accepted pretty much completely by the rest of the tribe. He no longer yearned for the Fire Nation. He was at home here, though he missed his mom, and he had mostly come to be at peace with his reflection. His scar hasn't faded, but he could look in the mirror without recoiling at his own reflection now.

As the family walked back to the village, Katara fell into step beside him. They didn't speak, just walked together in comfortable silence. While many people thought of them and described them as foster siblings, anyone who knew them knew that while he'd occasionally tease and mess around with Katara, he left the role of brother to Sokka. He could never make himself think of Katara as a sister. Part of that was because of Azula. For so long, sister had meant the prodigy girl who cared for no one but herself, the child who scared him and was cruel to him and everyone around her, and who humiliated him, and taunted him. To apply that title to Katara, who was only ever kind to him, felt...wrong. Like he was insulting her by giving her the title Azula held. They had agreed early on that they were closer to friends, than siblings.

* * *

_Zuko was beginning to calm down after crying himself out, when he heard the crunching of snow underfoot behind him, and quickly wiped his eyes. He turned to glance back, and saw Katara standing behind him, watching him with compassion in her eyes. _

_"What do you want?" He asked harshly, though the effect was ruined when he sniffled and his voice wavered at the end of the sentence, cracking slightly. The almost 10 year old just looked at him sadly. _

_"It's ok to cry you know. For your mother, or anything else really. I know how it feels to miss your mom. You don't have to try and be strong around us." Zuko looked away. _

_"I'm not sure i can think of you as my sister." He said softly. He glanced at her. When he saw her hurt expression he quickly continued. "Not for the reason you think! It's just-all my life, 'sister' has meant someone who's cruel to me and humiliates me any chance she gets. I don't want that same title to apply to you, when you're so...nice." Katara nodded, no longer looking upset. _

_"Well...maybe I can be like your best friend than. There's nothing bad associated with that is there?" Zuko shook his head. _

_"I've never had a best friend before. So I guess that would work." _

_"Ok than. Friends it is." They shook on it, smiling hesitantly at each other. "You know you can talk to me anytime. I know how hard it is to lose a mother." _

_Zuko nodded, smiling gratefully. "And the same goes for you." _

_Katara grinned back at him. "C'mon. Gran Gran sent me to tell you that dinner's ready for you if you're hungry. Race you back to the igloo! Last one there is old seal blubber!" She took off for the igloo, Zuko hit on her heels, running towards the promise of dinner, and family. _

* * *

Sokka and Gran Gran headed off to their home, Katara and Zuko split, Katara heading off after Sokka and Gran Gran to their igloo, while Zuko went back to his tent, calling good nights to each other.

"Good night, Zuko."

"Good night, Katara." They said as they parted ways, offering last smiles to each other before disappearing inside their respective homes and slipping into their sleeping rolls, curling up and falling asleep within minutes, dreaming peacefully.

* * *

**I'm happier with this chapter than any of the others so far! And look! Almost 3,000 words! =D I planned on including the Kyan thing last chapter, but decided it fit better with the flashbacks in this chapter. What do you guys think? Am I handling Zuko realistically?**

**Plot News:**

**Next chapter is the start of The Boy in the Iceberg, which means...Aang! Yay! Who's excited, I know I am! Hope you enjoyed! Peace out! -lanamere**


	6. Chapter VI The Boy in the Iceberg Part 1

**Chapter VI: The Boy in the Iceberg **

**This time, **Zuko woke up as he normally did. He could tell it had gotten lighter outside, and that the son would be up fairly soon. He pulled the hood of his parka up, stepping outside and breathing in the cold, dry air. His inner fire kept him warm enough, but he could still feel the cold. He looked around the village before heading just outside the small walls to practice his bending and swordsmanship. He eventually pulled the hood down, letting his floppy, somewhat messy hair down. Despite Sokka's insistence that as the oldest males in the tribe right now, they should wear the traditional wolf-tail to set a good example, Zuko preferred letting his hair down. He practiced some of his basic fire punches, creating a flame, the basics. It was much easier now that the sun was up, even if he couldn't really see it. It was often obscured by clouds. There was a time in winter, during the week of the Winter Solstice, where the sun would not rise at all, for at least a week, and they would be seemingly stuck in nighttime all day. During those times, he and his bending were weakest. He could only summon enough fire to light the bonfire in the center of their village without completely wearing himself out. During those times, he'd focus on his swordsmanship. And when the sun started to rise again, for however short a period of time before setting, he would begin bending again, more and more each day. Until the week of the Summer Solstice, when, for at least the week, the sun would be in the sky all day and all night, not setting. He would bend the most, and was at his strongest during that week, almost always filled with the sun's energy.

The sun had always been his guiding point. He always rose earlier than anyone else, right before the first light of dawn, and would practice his bending away from the village during that time, until Katara or Sokka were up and came to get him. It set him apart from the others, even more than his outsider status, that he was ruled by the Sun Spirit, and was of fire, while they were ruled by the Moon Spirit, and were of water. It didn't help that he could bend his element, while none of them, save for Katara, could bend water, and Katara, despite her best efforts, had a long way to go before she could be called a master bender. He knew that his bending disturbed them somewhat, though they said nothing about it. His family had been nothing but supportive towards him practicing and improving his bending, and, if anything, had encouraged it. He pulled off the blue mittens that covered his hands as he began his real practice, using his swords to guide the flames, slowly, deliberately, speeding up his movements as he went. Faster and faster, going from bending, to using his swords, to practicing hand to hand combat, and back again, until he was breathing heavily and his lungs were burning.

"Kyan!" he turned to see Katara and Sokka waving him back to the village, grinning. He smiled back, jogging leisurely over to them. "We were gonna head out and go fishing in the canoe." Katara said as he drew near, crawling through their hidden entrance into the fort through the walls surrounding the village. "You coming?" He grinned at her.

"Of course! Lead on!" he said, pulling his mittens back on, putting his swords in their sheath. He helped them lift and carry the canoe out towards their usual starting point for fishing, smiling and laughing softly to himself as the two siblings started bickering almost immediately. It never ceased to amaze him, how much they would argue and bicker and banter with each other like this. He shook his head, watching in amusement, rowing them out to the fishing grounds, and mostly keeping out of it. Eventually, he pointed out that their arguing was scaring all the fish away, and that Gran Gran wouldn't be pleased if they returned with nothing to show for their time. That effectively put an end to the bickering, silence falling over the canoe as they focused on fishing. Zuko eventually put the oar down and picked up his spear as they got into a current. Now all they needed to do was wait patiently for the fish to come to them.

* * *

An hour later, and, despite seeing a few, none of them had managed to catch any fish. There was one that kept evading Sokka's spear, and Katara's waterbending wasn't really working for her. The fish might jump out of it, or she might not get the fish, or drop it back in the water by accident almost immediately, and when Katara would lose control of the water, Zuko would lose his concentration, and miss his fish.

"It's not getting away from me this time!" Sokka murmured excitedly, spear posed over the same fish he'd been trying to catch for the past hour. Zuko glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, a look that Sokka missed, since his back was to Zuko. He resisted the urge to make a comment about this being about the 12th time he'd said that. "Watch and learn, Katara. _This _is how you catch a fish!" he boasted. Zuko and Katara glanced at each other, rolling their eyes. Zuko shook his head, silently warning her not to respond. She frowned, but looked down into the water watching. She saw a small fish, and quickly concentrated, determined to prove she could do this. She pulled off her mitten, and carefully moved her hand, and a small bubble of water encasing the fish rose up. She did her best to move it carefully over the canoe, trying not to lose it again.

"Guys look!" she said excitedly. Zuko glanced up and grinned.

"Awesome Katar-"

"_Shhh! _Katara, Zuko, you'll scare it away! I can already smell it cooking!" Sokka gloated, keeping his eyes on the fish.

"But Sokka, I caught one!" she protested, moving it to try to place it near the center of the canoe. Unfortunately, her timing was rotten. Sokka pulled his spear back to get ready to throw just as the bubble with the fish was moving back behind him closer to the center, hitting the fish, sending it flying.

"Hey!" Katara lost her concentration, watching the fish, causing the water she'd been bending to drop on Sokka.

He turned to her angrily. "Why is it whenever _you _play with magic water, _I _get _soaked?!" _he demanded.

"Actually," Zuko offered. "First of all, _I've _been getting drenched by the water more often than not when she's lost control of it, and second of all-"

"Second of all, it's not 'magic water,' it's called _waterbending, _and it's_-" _

"Yeah, Yeah, an ancient art, unique to our culture, blah blah blah!" Sokka recited, quoting her dismissively. "Look, I'm just saying, if I had your powers I'd keep my weirdness to myself!"

"Sokka, 1) her waterbending isn't that different from my firebending. 2), you can't really talk about being weird when you're the one who makes muscles at yourself whenever you see your reflection, and treats your boomerang like it's the Spirits' gift to the tribe!" Zuko cut in. Sokka looked up from where he was, in fact, making muscles at his reflection, and grinned.

"Because it kinda is! And yeah, you use magic fire, she, for lack of a better term, controls magic water. It's weird man!"

"Sokk-AH! Woah!" Suddenly, the current started moving them along much faster, straight towards an icy minefield. Zuko and Sokka grabbed the oars and started trying to get it back under control, Katara holding on and trying to stand up slightly to see over them. "Watch out! L-left! Go left! Go _left!_" she yelled. Zuko and Sokka tried to follow her instructions, but suddenly found themselves thrown out of the canoe and landing with a jolt on some floating ice, the canoe getting crushed between some ice, with the oars and Zuko's spear still in it. Katara turned to shoot the two boys, mainly Sokka, a look. "You call that left?" she sniped.

Zuko tried to pacify them and stop an argument. "The current pushed us-"

"You don't like my steering? Well, maybe _you _should've _waterbended _us out of the ice!"_ Too late. _

"So this is _my _fault then?!" _Crap! _

"I _knew _I should've left you home! Leave it to a girl to _screw _things up!" Katara froze, a death glare quickly forming over her face. Zuko tried to jump in, knowing it was probably pointless.

"Sokka, that-"

"YOU ARE THE MOST SEXIST, IMMATURE, NUT-BRAINED-" Katara started yelling, unwittingly bending the water and moving the ice. Zuko tried to stay balanced, but feel over, while Sokka remained seated, staring straight ahead, looking unaffected. "I'M EMBARRASSED TO BE _RELATED _TO YOU!" she yelled at her brother. Zuko and Sokka jumped as a large iceberg behind her cracked. Now they both were trying to calm her down.

" 'Tara, you-" Zuko began.

"EVER SINCE MOM DIED, I'VE BEEN DOING ALL THE WORK AROUND CAMP, WHILE _YOU'VE _BEEN OFF PLAYING _SOLDIER!" _Sokka flinched away, trying to brace himself as more ice cracked.

"Katara-" he started, pointing behind her.

"I EVEN WASH ALL THE CLOTHES! HAVE YOU EVER SMELLED YOUR DIRTY SOCKS?!" The two boys tried in vain to calm her down, growing paler as more and more ice cracked and broke off. "LET ME TELL YOU, NOT FUN!"

"Katara, please-"

"NO! THAT'S IT, I'M _DONE_ HELPING YOU! FROM NOW ON, YOU'RE ON YOUR _OWN!" _With one last violent motion from Katara, the iceberg fell apart. Katara jumped and whirled around, gasping and kneeling down beside the boys, the three of them covering their heads as it broke apart, clinging on as the waves it caused sent their piece of ice floating in the opposite direction.

"Ok," Sokka exclaimed, looking at Katara. "You've gone from weird, to _freakish _Katara!"

"Sokka, don't get her mad _again!" _Zuko protested.

"You mean _I _did that?!" Katara whispered in shock. Zuko nodded.

"Yep." Sokka said. "Congratulations." he said sarcastically. Suddenly a big glowing orb of ice rose up out of the water, drawing all their attention. Their eyes widened as it floated up to the top of the water.

"Look!" Katara gasped, pointing at a human figure inside the ice.

"I think he's alive!" Zuko said, jumping up.

"We have to help him!" she gasped, grabbing Sokka's boomerang and jumping nimbly from ice piece to ice piece behind Zuko to reach the iceberg, Sokka protesting behind them.

"Katara, Kyan! Wait! Stop! Get back here! We don't know what that _thing _is!" Katara started violently jabbing and whacking at the ice.

"Here, let me try!" Zuko stepped forward, pulling his mittens off, rubbing his hands together and placing them against the, summoning his fire. Sure enough it began to melt and break apart more. The 3 ducked slightly as more ice flew off it, and a bright beam of energy was sent up into the sky. They scrambled backwards, Zuko drawing his swords, Sokka grabbing his spear, and moving in front of Katara together to defend her. Their eyes widened into a gasp as a skinny, small figure with glowing arrows stepped out of the ice. Terrified, they froze, unable to see it's face...

* * *

**From his **small ship, the retired General Iroh looked on in shock. He had been at sea, searching the world, hunting for his lost nephew for nearly 6 years, ever since the day a mysterious letter found it's way to his desk, barely a month after he renounced his birthright of Fire Lord. It had no sender name, nothing to track it by, written on a somewhat worn piece of parchment, bearing only the words, in elegant calligraphy:

_Your Nephew is alive! _

_I've hidden him in the South Pole _

_Find him and teach him __firebending. _

_He will need your help! _

He knew it could only have been sent by one person, whom he dare not search for, lest Ozai find out and hunt her down, but his focus was his nephew! Zuko, believed dead after he and his mother, Ursa, had been attacked as they fled the Fire Nation, was alive! He had been devastated, falling into deep sadness, depression, and grieving when he'd returned home and heard that Ursa was labeled a traitor to the throne and that Zuko was presumed dead. He'd just lost his son and then his nephew and sister-in-law in short order. But Zuko was alive! The knowledge brought him back to life, and he had spent the years doing his best to follow the task set for him by the letter. Could this be it? Could that beam of light lead him to Zuko?

* * *

**Meanwhile,** Zhao wasn't far away. He'd been searching the world for the other person who escaped the Fire Nation that fateful night, although he searched for completely different reasons. He intended to bring her back to the Fire Nation so she could finally be punished for her betrayal to the throne. His first order after being appointed Fire Lord was to send out any ships that could be spared from the war and use them to search for Ursa. Zhao took the assignment seriously. He stared at the beam of light, a harsh grin settling over his face. Finally, some action! He knew that light held some significance, and he was determined to find out what!

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuun! Ok so Aang didn't even talk, but still, you all know it's him, and he appeared. I figured out how to work Iroh and Zhao into this story! =D **


End file.
